Kingdom of Welcome Addiction
by Flamyoi
Summary: [Loki X Tony Stark] Après l'incident en Sokovie, Tony Stark essaye de s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie, lorsqu'il trouve finalement quelque chose de plus sain à faire que de se noyer dans l'alcool et le regret. Alors que Tony retourne dans son labo pour s'occuper du code de JARVIS, Loki se montre de façon répétée à la Tour, incitant Tony à reconnaître qu'il a besoin de lui.


_Bonsoir. Je vous présente Kingdom Of Welcome Addiction, une fiction qui peut être lue en parallèle de I AM TERRIFIED, car elles commencent de la même manière et prennent un chemin différent ensuite. Contrairement à IAT, KoWA est moins ambiguë, surtout la fin. Vous vous poserez sans doute moins de questions._

 _Si certaines tournures paraissent étranges, c'est probablement normal: je l'ai écrite en anglais, puis traduite. Il y a surement des choses qui ont échappé à mes relectures. Si vous voulez la lire en anglais, vous la trouverez sur le site Archive of Our Own, avec le même pseudo._

 _Le titre et les paroles dans le texte viennent de la chanson du même nom, par IAMX (Chris Corner). En l'écrivant j'ai aussi écouté Insomnia, d'IAMX et Catharsis de Aether._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

Tony Stark est assis seul au comptoir d'un bar. Il joue machinalement avec son verre vide, posé sur la surface brillante. Il ne fait même pas encore noir, mais le barman le connaît et s'est abstenu de tout commentaire lorsque Tony a commandé son premier whisky deux heures plus tôt. L'argent a ses avantages. Et puis, pour sa défense, ce n'est pas comme s'il faisait ça tout le temps, après tout. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et il s'est retrouvé ici.

Il n'a pas encore assez bu pour faire taire ses pensées. Il ne supporte plus de revoir les événements des dernières semaines encore et encore. Son univers est maintenant profondément enterré parce qu'une fois de plus, il a fait des erreurs et rien de ce qu'il pourra faire ne sera en mesure de les réparer. Ils ont déjà sauvé le peu qui pouvait l'être du bazar qu'il a créé. Après ça, ils sont partis et Tony ne peut les blâmer. Il mérite de se sentir coupable et il mérite de se retrouver seul.

Il commande un autre verre et observe le barman verser le liquide ambré dans le verre puis rajouter de la glace. Tony le remercie et descend la moitié de son verre d'un coup.

Mm, ça devrait aller mieux dans quelques minutes. L'alcool va l'aider à oublier, c'est certain. Ça fonctionne à tous les coups.

Tony a l'impression d'être complètement perdu. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait des erreurs qu'il juge irréparables, toutefois c'est la première fois qu'il se rend compte que c'est effectivement irréparable.

Il est aussi en deuil, ce qui n'arrange rien.

À cause de son comportement irresponsable, il a perdu son dernier véritable ami. Il l'a tué.

Tony vide son verre et pose ses coudes sur le comptoir.

Il a tué JARVIS. Il pensait qu'il serait capable de faire quelque chose d'incroyable, qu'il pourrait impressionner ses amis, ses collègues et lui-même. Au final, c'est certain, ils ont été impressionnés, mais par son incommensurable bêtise.

Un par un, chaque Avenger a quitté la Tour sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Clint voulait rejoindre sa famille. Natasha hésitait entre partir avec Clint ou essayer de retrouver Bruce. Steve n'était pas à l'aise et se prenait souvent la tête avec Tony étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de sujets sur lesquels ils étaient d'accord. Wanda était en deuil de son frère et Tony se sentait aussi coupable à propos de sa mort.

Tony ne peut pas dire qu'il était triste de voir Vision partir, par contre. Le super-héros lui rappelait trop JARVIS sans être vraiment lui. C'était douloureux de le voir se balader dans la Tour.

Quant aux membres du SHIELD, ils n'étaient pas spécialement heureux du désastre en Sokovie et ils arrêtèrent d'assigner des missions à Tony. L'inventeur est toujours en train d'essayer de déterminer s'il est déçu ou soulagé à ce propos. Ça lui manque de sauver des gens et d'avoir un but dans sa vie, et en même temps il est satisfait de pouvoir utiliser l'armure uniquement pour son propre plaisir.

Il a de la chance d'être suffisamment riche pour pouvoir passer ses journées sans rien faire même après avoir perdu son travail.

Pepper a essayé de lui refiler une partie du management de Stark Industries. Il lui a demandé comment elle se sentirait s'il détruisait l'entreprise comme il avait détruit les Avengers. Il vit alors les larmes couler sur ses joues et voulut s'excuser, mais Pepper se contenta de sourire tristement et quitta la pièce. C'était deux semaines plus tôt et Tony ne l'a vue que deux fois depuis.

Évidemment, il se sent coupable de l'avoir blessée elle aussi.

Si seulement il avait encore JARVIS avec lui, il pourrait trouver quelque chose à faire au lieu de boire en pleine journée.

Si seulement…

Tony tombe pratiquement de son haut tabouret alors qu'il se redresse trop vite. Bien sûr, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Tony est un inventeur, il a construit JARVIS à partir de rien quand il était plus jeune. Pourquoi ne serait-il pas capable de recommencer ? Surtout qu'il a désormais accès à toutes les anciennes sauvegardes et qu'il a bien plus de compétences techniques que dix ans plus tôt.

Soudainement étourdi par toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à lui, Tony a quelques difficultés à se mettre debout et à tendre une poignée de billets au barman avant de quitter le bar pour retrouver sa voiture.

[…]

Tony doit reconnaître qu'il a conduit bien plus vite que ce que la loi autorise, il a même battu son dernier record de vitesse. Il a seulement mis dix minutes pour revenir du bar contre presque vingt pour y aller, plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Il gare sa voiture de sport rouge cerise dans le sous-sol immaculé et prend l'ascenseur pour rejoindre son labo. Il serre les poings lorsque c'est la voix de Friday qui l'accueille au vingtième étage. Il a dû programmer une autre Intelligence Artificielle après la disparition de JARVIS, il ne sait pas comment vivre sans. Et même si elle n'est pas son cher majordome, Friday est suffisamment efficace.

Mais il doit faire quelque chose à ce propos rapidement.

Il s'arrête dans la cuisine qu'il n'a pas utilisée depuis que le dernier Avenger est parti et démarre la machine à café. Il va en avoir besoin pour neutraliser l'alcool dans ses veines. Il ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir sommeil alors qu'il se remet finalement au travail.

« Friday, tu peux allumer ? »

Quelques secondes plus tard, tout l'étage rayonne comme un arbre de Noël. Tony est déjà plongé dans ses pensées techniques.

Le son de la machine à café le fait revenir sur terre et il récupère le mug plein avant d'entrer dans son labo. L'endroit est propre et calme. Il pourrait presque entendre son propre cœur s'il n'était pas aussi abîmé.

Il boit un peu de café pensivement et s'assoit ensuite devant un écran d'ordinateur de belle taille.

« Okay, on y va. » murmure-t-il pour lui-même.

[…]

Huit heures plus tard, Tony se traîne hors du labo. Il a l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis une journée, ce qui est probablement vrai, mais il a un mince sourire aux lèvres. Il s'effondre sur un canapé dans un coin du salon. Il dormirait bien mieux dans son propre lit, il le sait. Il sait aussi qu'il ne pourra pas atteindre sa chambre dans son état, il est trop faible. Il a besoin de dormir quelques heures et ensuite il sera capable d'aller dans sa chambre et de se laisser tomber sur une surface plus confortable. Enfin, s'il ne retourne pas travailler dès qu'il se réveille…

Il s'endort dès que son dos touche le tissu du canapé.

[…]

Tony se réveille en sursaut. Il entend la voix de Friday, mais il ne comprend pas ce qu'elle dit. Il tourne la tête et analyse la pièce. Il ne se rappelle pas grand-chose de la nuit précédente, hormis les heures passées dans le labo.

« Monsieur, Mademoiselle Potts est là. »

L'inventeur sent un élancement de panique monter dans sa poitrine.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Neuf heures, monsieur, répond l'IA. On est lundi. »

Merde. Il a oublié leur réunion hebdomadaire. Il s'est débrouillé pour sécher la semaine dernière, mais évidemment, Pepper est là aujourd'hui.

« Okay, et bien, fais la entrer et demande lui d'attendre un peu. Je reviens dans un instant. »

« Comme vous le souhaitez, monsieur. »

Tony gratte son menton et se lève. Heureusement, le salon est suffisamment propre. Il s'est débarrassé de toutes les boîtes de pizza et autres cartons de nourriture à emporter la veille. Il soupire et va jusqu'à sa chambre, située à l'autre bout du couloir.

Il ferme la porte une fois à l'intérieur, se déshabille et se dépêcher d'aller sous la douche. L'eau brûlante éveille sa peau et soulage la panique qui noue encore sa poitrine.

Il enroule une serviette autour de sa taille et observe rapidement son reflet dans le miroir. Il doit avoir perdu du poids: ses joues sont un peu creuses, mais hormis ça, il n'a pas tant l'air d'un ermite. Cela devrait être suffisant pour convaincre Pepper qu'il va bien.

Tony prend une autre serviette pour se sécher les cheveux et pénètre dans sa chambre pour prendre des vêtements propres. Alors qu'il ouvre un tiroir, il voit quelque chose bouger près du lit.

Il se retourne et laisse échapper un cri de surprise. Il y a quelqu'un sur son lit, et pas n'importe qui. Tony ne peut pas y croire. Il frotte ses yeux avec ses doigts et espère qu'il ne s'agit que d'une vision. Mais pourquoi s'agirait-il d'une vision ? Il a dormi plusieurs heures et il n'y a plus une seule goutte d'alcool dans ses veines. Aussi étrange que ce soit, il est pour une fois très peu probable que Tony Stark ait des visions.

L'inventeur rouvre ses yeux et ne peut pas s'empêcher de jurer à voix haute.

« Et bien, et bien, Stark. Tu n'as pas l'air ravi de me voir. »

Ce n'est définitivement pas une vision, par contre ça n'exclut pas la possibilité que ce soit un cauchemar. Oui, ça parait logique. Tony est probablement encore en train de dormir sur le canapé et pour des raisons obscures il fait un cauchemar à propos de Lui.

« Je suis aussi réel que possible, Stark. Honnêtement, je suis déçu; je croyais t'avoir manqué. »

Tony grogne. Puis il se rappelle que Pepper l'attend. Il tourne le dos au lit et fouille dans le tiroir jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve des vêtements propres. Sans jeter un coup d'œil au lit, Tony s'enferme dans la salle de bain et enfile ses vêtements après s'être séché. Habillé d'un jean et de son t-shirt Black Sabbath préféré, il suspend les serviettes à un crochet dans le mur et quitte la salle de bain.

Il y a toujours quelqu'un sur son lit. Il jure de nouveau.

« Oui, je suis toujours là, Stark. Tu es indéniablement de mauvaise humeur ce matin. Tu veux en partager les raisons ? »

Tony le regarde. Répondre ne va pas empirer la situation, n'est-ce pas ?

« Une belle journée s'annonçait jusqu'à ce que tu te pointes dans ma chambre sans y avoir été invité. »

« Tu me blesses. Je pensais que tu me choisirais au lieu de Mademoiselle Potts. »

« Comment sais-tu que… Oublie ça. Il n'est pas question de choisir quelqu'un plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre. Elle est là pour le travail. »

Tony ne manque pas la soudaine lueur de joie dans les yeux de l'homme.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu resterais ici si elle ne t'attendait pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Comment es-tu entré, d'ailleurs ? »

L'homme se lève, aussi gracieux qu'un félin, et Tony n'observe assurément pas à quel point son corps semble flexible.

« Il semblerait que tu n'ai pas précisé à qui que ce soit qui protège ta Tour à quel point je peux être dangereux pour les petits mortels qui vivent ici. »

Merde.

« Ton erreur, mon opportunité. J'étais certain qu'il y aurait une furieuse alarme à un moment et à ma grande surprise, c'était presque trop facile d'entrer. »

A bien y réfléchir, Tony préférerait être piégé dans un cauchemar. Seulement, ce qu'il entend est logique. Il a apparemment oublié de remettre le protocole-anti-méchant quand il a codé Friday. Il devait faire vite et il a négligé la sécurité pour récupérer une IA opérationnelle plus rapidement. Friday ne connaît pas l'homme. Tony lui-même pensait qu'il ne le reverrait pas de sitôt.

Il était supposé être enfermé dans une cellule après tout, pas pouvoir vaguer à sa guise sur cette planète. Tony lève les yeux au ciel. Ils ont clairement des failles de sécurité à Asgard.

« Friday, peux-tu dire à mademoiselle Potts que je ne suis désormais plus capable de la rejoindre pour notre réunion ? »

« Bien sûr, monsieur. Que puis-je lui répondre si elle demande pourquoi ? »

« Dis lui que je dois m'occuper d'un problème désagréable et urgent, qu'il y a une brèche dans la sécurité de la Tour. Elle va s'inquiéter, donc assure lui que je passerai un coup de fil plus tard dans la journée. »

« Comme vous le désirez, monsieur. »

« Aussi satisfaisant que ce soit de te voir repousser ta petite-amie pour pouvoir passer du temps avec moi, je ne suis pas certain que l'effrayer va fonctionner. »

« Ferme la, si tu étais encore sur Asgard je n'aurais pas de problèmes. Et d'ailleurs, Pepper n'est pas ma petite-amie. »

Tony est surpris par le silence qui suit sa remarque. A-t-il réussi à se faire obéir ?

« Mademoiselle Potts est partie, monsieur. Elle a déclaré que si vous ne l'appeliez pas aujourd'hui, elle s'assurerait que vous ne puissiez plus m'utiliser comme excuse la prochaine fois que vous la ferez attendre pour rien. »

« Euh… Merci Friday, » marmonne Tony.

Il ne veut pas voir Pepper en colère. Il se sent déjà coupable d'avoir séché la réunion deux semaines de suite, bien que ce ne soit pas de sa faute aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait quand même pas laisser l'homme se balader dans la Tour pendant qu'il était occupé avec la gestion de Stark Industries, n'est-ce pas ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, d'ailleurs ? » demande-t-il à l'homme.

« Moi ? » répond l'homme en faisant un large sourire. « Je voulais juste te voir. Ça faisait longtemps. »

Tony soupire. C'est surréaliste, cette journée est une vaste blague.

« Bien, tu m'as vu, donc maintenant tu peux partir. J'ai des choses à faire. »

S'il ne le connaissait pas, Tony jurerait que l'homme venait de faire la moue.

« Tu n'es pas drôle, Stark. » »

« Je ne suis pas là pour participer à tes jeux absurdes. »

« Oh, j'en doute fort. Tu verras, Stark. Un jour, tu me supplieras pour jouer avec moi. Jusque-là, je te surveillerais. »

L'homme lui sourit et disparaît dans une lueur de magie.

Tony reste planté sans bouger au milieu de sa chambre. Il ne savait pas que l'homme pouvait utiliser sa magie aussi facilement. C'est déconcertant, et c'est un euphémisme.

Il inspire profondément et hausse les épaules. Bon, puisque plus personne ne le dérange, il est peut-être temps de se remettre au travail.

[…]

Tony reste dans le labo jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe sur la ville. Ses yeux brûlent après tant d'heures passées devant un écran d'ordinateur et son estomac marmonne des plaintes de plus en plus sonores. Il a bu des tasses et des tasses de café, mais n'a pas ressenti le besoin de manger quoi que ce soit de solide. Il se remémore sa promesse d'appeler Pepper et jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il est dix heures et demie. Bien, elle ne devrait pas encore être couchée.

Tony s'affale sur le canapé et compose le numéro de Pepper sur son téléphone portable.

« Salut Pepper » réussit-il à dire avant de bailler.

« Tony ! As-tu la moindre idée du souci que je me suis fais ? »

« Oui, relativement, puisque tu as menacé mon IA. »

« Et bien, il fallait clairement que je dise quelque chose pour m'assurer que tu me rappelles. Il y avait réellement une brèche dans la sécurité ou c'était une autre de tes excuses ? »

« Je te le jure, j'allais venir te rejoindre dans le salon quand Friday m'a parlé de la brèche. J'ai dû aller au labo pour m'en occuper avant que ça empire. »

« Quelle sorte de brèche ? »

« Visiblement, j'ai oublié de programmer Friday avec les protocoles que JARVIS avait et quelqu'un a essayé de pénétrer dans les réseaux. »

« Un hacker s'est montré plus rusé que Tony Stark ? »

Tony entend l'incrédulité dans la voix de Pepper. Il se sent assez honteux.

« Oui, et bien… »

« Tu l'as réparé ? C'est sécurisé maintenant ? »

« Je pense que ça l'est. Je ne peux pas être certain avant qu'ils réessayent. »

Tony a soudainement des sueurs froides. Il a oublié de s'occuper de la véritable brèche parce qu'il était sûr de pouvoir ramener JARVIS aujourd'hui. Dans l'état où sont les choses, il n'est pas près d'y arriver.

« Je te crois, mais c'est la dernière fois que tu annules une réunion, c'est bien clair ? Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre du temps de cette façon. Lundi prochain, tu as intérêt à être à l'heure ! »

« Je le serais. »

« Bien. »

« Bonne nuit, Pepper. »

« Toi aussi. A la semaine prochaine. »

Tony raccroche. Il se sent en même temps fier parce qu'elle l'a cru et coupable parce qu'il lui a menti. Il devrait s'être habitué au sentiment de culpabilité après tout ce temps.

Il baille de nouveau et pose son portable sur un coussin du canapé. Puis il se lève et marche jusqu'à la cuisine.

Il se prépare deux sandwiches et retourne sur le canapé pour les manger. Une fois qu'il a terminé, il laisse l'assiette sur la table basse et rejoint sa chambre. Il a besoin de dormir un moment et d'oublier ce qui s'est passé dans la journée.

[…]

Lorsqu'il se réveille, il a l'étrange impression d'être observé. Puis il se rappelle les événements de la veille et il grimace. Il est trop tôt pour faire face à ce genre de chose.

« Encore grognon aujourd'hui? »

Tony marmonne quelques jurons de son cru. Puis il s'assoit et regarde autour de lui. L'homme aux cheveux noir est confortablement assis dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, à moins de cinq mètres du lit sur lequel Tony est installé. Ce n'est pas assez de distance entre ce taré et lui.

« Fous le camp. J'en ai marre de te voir traîner dans le coin. »

« Oh, mon cher Stark. C'est seulement le début. » annonce l'homme avec une voix chantante, visiblement imperturbable.

Tony choisit de l'ignorer et attrape ses vêtements de la veille avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. L'eau brûlante n'aide pas autant qu'hier. Il se brosse les dents rageusement et laisse ses cheveux décoiffés. Il n'espère même pas que l'homme sera parti lorsqu'il quittera la salle de bain, il sait que c'est inutile.

Il sort en trombe de la pièce pour découvrir l'homme effrontément allongé sur son lit.

« Fais comme chez toi. » marmonne-t-il.

L'homme montre un sourire satisfait. Tony lève les yeux au ciel et quitte la pièce parce qu'il ne veut pas que l'homme entende ce qu'il va dire à son IA.

« Friday! »

« Oui, monsieur? »

« A partir de maintenant et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, l'homme qui se trouve dans ma chambre, aussi connu comme Loki, Dieu de la malice et responsable de l'Incident de New York il y a quelques années, n'est pas autorisé à entrer dans cette Tour. S'il essaye, parce qu'il va essayer, appelle son frère, Thor, que tu as rencontré. Il s'en occupera. »

« Et si Monsieur Thor ne répond pas? »

« Tu appelles le SHIELD et tu leur dis que Loki menace des gens ici. »

« Vous êtes sûr, monsieur? Il n'a menacé personne. »

« Oui Friday, je suis sûr. Fais tes devoirs et cherche ses méfaits sur la base de données, tu en trouveras un paquet. Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas, fais ce que je demande. »

« Comme vous voulez, monsieur. »

Sa colère perd du terrain et Tony se sent soudainement honteux. Il n'aurait pas osé parler de la sorte à JARVIS, pourquoi a-t-il été si malpoli avec Friday? Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il ne peut pas faire son travail correctement.

« Je suis désolé, Friday. »

Elle ne répond pas. JARVIS l'aurait fait. Lorsqu'il pensait qu'une des idées de Tony ne tenait pas la route, il le lui disait.

JARVIS lui manque tellement...

Tony se hâte de rejoindre la cuisine pour se faire deux mugs de café. Il boit le premier directement et laisse le récipient vide dans l'évier. Il prend le second avec lui dans le labo et s'assoit devant son ordinateur, prêt à passer la journée à essayer de ramener son vieil ami.

Il se traîne jusqu'à son lit des heures plus tard, lorsque le café cesse de fonctionner.

[...]

Tony est réveillé, bien qu'il ne veuille pas ouvrir les yeux. Il ne sait pas si ce qu'il a dit à Friday a été suffisant pour maintenir Loki à distance. S'il est honnête avec lui-même, il ne pense pas que ça l'a été.

« Je sais que tu fais semblant de dormir. Tu ne ronfles plus. »

« Hé! » s'exclame Tony.

Il ouvre les yeux précautionneusement. Aujourd'hui, Loki est assis sur le bord du lit et comme d'habitude, il semble content de lui-même.

« Comment es-tu entré? »

« Vas-tu poser la même question tous les jours, Stark? » demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil. « Je me suis téléporté dans ta chambre, et ensuite une dame m'a expliqué ce que je risquais si je venais ici. J'étais très déçu d'apprendre que tu as choisi de me menacer avec Thor et une sorte de bouclier. »

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. »

« Stark, Stark, Stark... » murmure Loki. « J'étais sincère quand je t'ai offert de participer à mes jeux. Je ne te veux aucun mal. »

Loki a l'air honnête. C'est forcément un cauchemar. Loki ne peut pas être honnête, il est le Dieu des mensonges, bordel!

Tony veut enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller et crier jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde la voix.

« Friday? »

« Oui, monsieur? »

« Pourquoi tu l'as laissé entrer? »

« Monsieur Loki m'a dit que si j'appelais son frère ou le SHIELD, il disparaîtrait aussitôt et je devrais leur expliquer que je les avais appelés pour rien. »

« Il n'est pas mon frère.» Marmonne Loki.

« Tu devais le menacer, pas le laisser te menacer! » s'exclame Tony.

Il le savait. Cette Tour n'est pas sécurisée, c'est une passoire.

« Franchement, Stark. Tu me connais mieux que ça. »

L'expression de Tony est réservée. Puis il se rend compte qu'il toujours à moitié nu devant le dieu.

« Offensé, Stark? » demande Loki en faisant un grand sourire.

L'inventeur lève les yeux au ciel et quitte son lit pour enfiler un t-shirt et un pantalon propres. Il prendra une douche plus tard, lorsqu'il aura restauré JARVIS.

« Tu vas traîner ici toute la journée? »

« Puisque j'ai fait une trêve avec la dame, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne resterais pas. »

[...]

Plus tard ce jour-là, Tony quitte le labo pour manger quelque chose. Il estime que JARVIS sera opérationnel à la fin de la journée, si tout se passe bien. A travers les murs en verre du labo, il a vu Loki se balader dans le salon puis s'asseoir sur le canapé pour lire un livre sorti de nulle part. Pas vraiment tranquille, Tony a jeté des coups d'œil toutes les heures pour vérifier qu'il ne détruisait pas l'endroit ni n'essayait de s'attirer les faveurs de son IA.

Tony fouille dans le frigo et entend des bruits de pas se rapprocher.

« Que fais-tu sur ton ordinateur? » demande Loki avec une voix aussi douce que la soie, tout en s'appuyant contre le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Je cherche un moyen de protéger cette maudite Tour. »

« Tu veux m'empêcher d'entrer à ce point-là? »

Tony referme le frigo et se retourne face à lui.

« Ne soit pas aussi égocentrique. »

Tony prends une casserole dans le placard, la remplit d'eau et la pose sur une plaque de cuisson.

« Au cas où tu aurais oublié, ce n'est pas une dame qui t'a accueilli la dernière fois que tu es venu ici. »

Tony remarque une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de Loki. Il a comprit que l'inventeur va partager quelque chose de privé avec lui.

« Toute ma Tour est protégée par un système informatique, une intelligence artificielle. La précédente a été détruite. Il s'appelle JARVIS. Donc j'en ai créé une autre, la dame que tu as rencontré, Friday. Même si elle est cool et efficace, elle ne comble pas le vide. Donc j'essaye de recréer celui que j'avais avant et je devrais atteindre mon objectif ce soir. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que JARVIS me laissera traîner dans le coin. Je me rappelle de lui. »

« Et comment ! En tout cas, tu sembles particulièrement préoccupé par le fait de rester dans ma Tour. »

« Et bien, puisque tu sembles l'oublier, je te rappelle que j'ai passé du temps dans une cellule.

Les mots de Loki sont lourdement chargés de sarcasme.

« Ce n'était pas plaisant. J'imagine que même toi, tu es capable de comprendre pourquoi j'ai choisi de venir ici au lieu de rester là-bas. »

Tony repousse l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel encore une fois.

« Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu as choisi de te cacher sur cette planète au lieu de rester dans une cellule. Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi tu as choisi ma Tour. Il y a des tas d'endroit calmes et parfait pour se cacher dans ce monde. »

« Je suis bien ici, » se contente de dire Loki.

Tony sait qu'il doit y avoir autre chose que Loki ne lui confie pas, mais il ne peut pas le forcer à avouer. Il ajoute du sel et des pâtes dans l'eau bouillante et règle le minuteur.

« Tu as de la chance que je sois le seul à vivre ici. »

Loki semble offensé.

« Tu crois que je suis venu ici sans m'assurer que ce n'était pas aussi sûr que possible? J'ai attendu que tout le monde s'en aille. Ma cellule ne me manque pas. »

« Tu... Tu m'as observé tout ce temps? »

Tony ne sait pas s'il est honteux ou en colère, probablement les deux.

 _Do you remember your coming down_

 _Forced to take sides?_

 _Your taunted charm and your broken smile_

 _Touched me unexpectedly_

« C'était intéressant, pour ne pas dire plus. »

Tony secoue la tête.

« C'est une violation d'intimité. » déclare-t-il.

Loki hausse les sourcils.

« Parce que ce n'était pas juste étant donné que tu ne pouvais pas me voir? »

« Parce que je n'étais pas au courant que tu m'observais. »

« Je peux te raconter mes mois en prison et ce que j'ai vu ces dernières semaines. »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne. Tu ne peux pas échanger tes secrets contre mon pardon. »

Tony ne s'attendait pas à ce que Loki ait l'air perplexe. Pourquoi est-il toujours aussi imprévisible?

« Ah bon? » ajoute le dieu. « Je te propose de découvrir mes secrets et tu rejette l'opportunité parce que tu te sens offensé? »

Il a l'air contrarié, ce n'est pas bon. Tony respire profondément et se demande ce qu'il va dire ensuite. Il n'a pourtant pas le temps d'y réfléchir, car le minuteur se met à sonner.

Tony éteint la plaque de cuisson et vide la casserole dans une passoire pour égoutter les pâtes. Il ouvre un placard pour prendre un bol, s'arrête et regarde Loki.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose? »

Le visage de Loki est neutre lorsqu'il répond.

« Tu n'es pas en train d'essayer de m'empoisonner, n'est-ce pas Stark? »

« Je ne sais pas si je devrais prendre ça comme une insulte à mes capacités culinaires ou comme une insulte à mes intentions meurtrières. »

« Tu as beaucoup à apprendre sur la manière de cacher tes intentions, humain. »

« En attendant, je meurs de faim. Tu veux manger ou pas? »

« Bien, puisque tu a préparé le même repas pour nous deux, si c'est empoisonné nous mourrons tous les deux. » déclare Loki sur un ton dramatique.

Tony s'abstient de réagir, prend deux bols dans le placard et divise les pâtes fumantes dans les deux récipients. Puis il rajoute de la sauce tomate par dessus. Loki observe le moindre de ses mouvements. Tony prend des couverts dans un tiroir et les tend à Loki pendant qu'il récupère les bols.

Ils s'assoient l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé et commencent à manger sans dire un mot.

« Je ne vais plus t'espionner, maintenant que tu m'as laissé entrer. » Déclare Loki une fois qu'ils ont terminé de manger.

« Tu m'as regardé dormir la nuit dernière. »

« J'avais besoin de trouver quelque chose que je pourrais utiliser pour te menacer si jamais tu ne voulais pas me laisser entrer. »

« C'est encore pire que de m'espionner, tu le sais ça? Oublie, bien sûr que tu le sais. »

Loki lui envoie un sourire satisfait.

« As-tu trouvé quoi que ce soit d'intéressant? »

« Tu ronfles fort. Et parfois, tu parles. »

Tony repousse le besoin de se frapper le visage.

« Tu penses que quelqu'un serait intéressé par ce que je fais quand je dors? Je ne suis même plus en couple. »

« Oh, j'espère bien. »

L'inventeur ne peut pas dire si Loki est plus taquin ou plus sérieux.

« Maintenant si ça ne t'embête pas, j'ai du travail. »

Tony n'est pas du tout en train de fuir Loki.

« On se voit plus tard, » répond Loki en souriant largement.

Tony quitte le salon et soupire de soulagement lorsqu'il s'assoit devant son écran d'ordinateur. Maintenant il doit se concentrer et ramener JARVIS avant la fin de la journée.

[...]

Il est quatre heures du matin. L'inventeur vient de passer treize heures dans son labo, hormis quelques fois où il a dû aller remplir son mug dans la cuisine ou utiliser les toilettes. Il a une vicieuse migraine et ses mains tremblent quasiment d'attente. C'est la dernière ligne droite. Il a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait et maintenant il va vérifier si ça fonctionne.

Il lance le programme sur lequel il a passé des heures ces derniers jours. Il croise ses mains derrière sa nuque et attend que l'ordinateur démarre le programme. Le code défile devant ses yeux et l'ordinateur chauffe.

Il ferme les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvre, le code a disparu et l'ordinateur se calme.

« JARVIS? Tu es là? » interroge Tony avec hésitation.

« Oui, monsieur. »

Tony ne peut exprimer ô combien il est soulagé.

« Bon retour. »

« Merci, monsieur. »

Il l'a fait. Il a ramené son cher majordome. Dès que l'inquiétude perd du terrain, la fatigue prend sa place et Tony en tombe presque de sa chaise.

« Besoin de dormir, » marmonne-t-il. « Éteint la lumière s'il te plaît. »

L'obscurité tombe sur le labo. Tony ne veut pas bouger. Il ferme les yeux et sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir sur sa chaise est pour JARVIS.

[...]

Il fait jour lorsque Tony se réveille. Ses épaules et le bas de son dos lui font un mal de chien à cause de sa posture pendant la nuit.

« Bon retour, monsieur. » déclare JARVIS.

Tony en avait presque oublié que sa première IA avait un sens de l'humour bien à elle.

« Combien de temps ai-je dormi? »

« Sept heures, monsieur. Il est presque onze heures. »

Tony se frotte le visage et se redresse.

« Loki n'a pas détruit la Tour? »

« Je ne crois pas. »

« Bien. »

« Puis-je me permettre de vous demander ce qu'il fait ici? »

« Vois ça avec Friday. Elle l'a laissé entrer. »

« Et vous n'avez rien fait pour l'en empêcher? »

JARVIS est presque réprobateur.

« Et bien... » Ça n'avait pas manqué à Tony de devoir se justifier à JARVIS comme s'il était encore un gamin. « Friday n'a pas tort quand elle dit qu'il n'a menacé personne pour le moment. Peut-être qu'on pourrait lui laisser une chance? »

Tony se demande si le dieu l'a manipulé. Pourquoi est-il en train de dire des choses pareilles?

« Je pense qu'il s'ennuie, et en tout les cas il sait que si Thor apprend qu'il se balade librement dans le coin, il retrouvera sa cellule et c'est quelque chose qu'il voudrait éviter, si possible. Donc il ne peut pas se permettre de faire n'importe quoi. »

« Bien que j'admire votre penchant pour les secondes chances, je ne pense pas que Loki se sente particulièrement menacé par Thor. »

« On verra bien. Je m'ennuie aussi. »

JARVIS n'ajoute rien. Tony doit avoir la seule IA au monde qui soit capable de bouder.

[...]

L'inventeur se sent plus vivant après une douche chaude et un repas décent. Il fixe les assiettes dans l'évier et tourne les talons, prétendant qu'il n'a rien vu. Très mature, on le lui déjà dit.

Il est assis sur le canapé depuis cinq minutes quand Loki apparaît en se téléportant.

« Je pensais que tu t'étais évanoui dans ton labo, » annonce Loki sans préambule.

« Tu étais inquiet? » le taquine Tony en haussant les sourcils.

« Ça te plairait? » renvoie Loki avec un sourire aux lèvres.

 _So long_

 _So long you've waited in line_

 _Desire is a gift in life_

« Ne sois pas idiot. »

« Bref, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais réussi à ramener JARVIS. » déclare Loki, désireux de laisser tomber le sujet pour épargner une joute verbale à Tony.

« C'est vrai. Il t'a parlé? »

« Et bien, il m'a demandé quelles étaient mes intentions. »

« A propos de? »

« A ton propos. Il voulait savoir pourquoi je suis là. »

« J'espère que tu ne lui a pas dit, sachant que tu ne m'as rien dit à moi. » parvient à dire Tony sans trop ressembler à un gamin grognon.

« On dirait que tu es jaloux, Stark. »

« Je ne suis pas jaloux, JARVIS me raconte tout, de toute manière. »

« Je lui ai dit ce que je t'ai dis avant-hier, que je ne te voulais aucun mal. » explique Loki calmement.

« Je peux comprendre pourquoi il s'inquiétait, dans ce cas. »

« Si je suis toujours là, c'est que tu t'es débrouillé pour le convaincre? »

« Et bien... » commence Tony. « JARVIS a beau être la plus intelligente des IA, il ne peut pas encore se laisser influencer par des sentiments. Parfois, il les comprend, surtout les miens, mais il ne peut pas les ressentir pour de vrai. »

« Je vois. Es-tu conscient de ce que tu es en train d'insinuer? » demande Loki, la lueur d'intérêt de retour dans ses yeux bleus.

Tony fronce les sourcils. Il oublie à chaque fois à quel point c'est pénible de discuter avec Loki. Il ne peut rien dire sans que l'autre homme analyse ses phrases.

« Non? » demande-t-il avec hésitation.

« Tu as des sentiments pour moi, des sentiments que ton IA ne partage pas. » Déclare Loki, visiblement très fier de lui.

Pénible, disait-il? Il a tort. Loki est un cauchemar vivant.

[...]

Deux jours plus tard, Tony s'ennuie plus que jamais. Le programme pour ramener JARVIS l'occupait bien, mais depuis, il traîne sans but dans les couloirs. Et le fait que Loki semble s'amuser, toujours en train de lire un livre sur le canapé ou de regarder la ville par les larges fenêtres, l'énerve au plus haut point.

La seule chose qu'il a pu faire a été de configurer ses deux IA pour que Friday gère le monde extérieur et que JARVIS s'occupe de lui uniquement, en d'autres termes, qu'il prétende qu'il n'est pas revenu. Tony ne souhaite pas que les Avengers ou le SHIELD l'embêtent avec ça. Il sait qu'ils étaient soulagés lorsqu'ils ont détruit Ultron. Il sait aussi qu'il ne seront pas contents s'ils apprennent que JARVIS est de retour. Ils ne feront pas confiance à Tony pour s'occuper de son IA, même s'il a apprit de ses erreurs passées. Ils ne le croiraient pas. Pour cette raison, il ne leur dira rien.

Loki lui a fait remarquer qu'il était clairement en train de se faire influencer par lui, puisqu'il mentait effrontément à ses anciens partenaires.

Tony quitte le labo où il vient de passer dix minutes à fixer les murs et se rend dans le salon. Le livre de Loki est fermé et repose sur un coussin. Il y a un verre vide sur la table basse et Loki n'est pas là.

L'inventeur se demande s'il devrait interroger JARVIS sur la localisation de Loki. Il ne veut pas que son IA lui réponde quelque chose comme « Il a tué quelqu'un et je vous avais dit qu'il le ferait ». Il ne veut pas non plus tomber sur un cadavre dans le couloir.

Tony frotte son menton couvert d'un début de barbe.

« Loki? » appelle-t-il en essayant d'avoir l'air de maîtriser la situation.

Personne ne répond. Merde. Où est-il passé?

Puis il a une illumination. Il court jusqu'à sa chambre et ralentit avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Sans surprise, Loki est là, allongé avec grâce sur le lit de Tony. Il semble l'apprécier, il était même allongé à côté de Tony quand l'inventeur s'est réveillé le matin-même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » demande-t-il.

« Arrête de poser des questions et viens ici, Stark. »

 _So long_

 _So long you've left and arrived_

 _It's time for you to stay a while_

Tony ne sait même pas pourquoi il commence à bouger et s'assoit finalement sur le bord du lit avec les bras croisés, bien trop près du gracieux dieu aux cheveux noir.

« Ce n'est pas si terrifiant, n'est-ce pas? » le taquine Loki.

« C'est le moment où tu m'annonces que tu es venu ici parce que je possède un lit confortable? »

Loki est visiblement amusé par le commentaire de Tony.

« Il est confortable, mais j'ai bien peur de le trouver assez insipide quand tu n'y es pas. »

Tony est soudainement sans voix.

« Encore offensé? Ou est-ce autre chose? »

Les yeux bleus de Loki brillent. De quoi, Tony n'en sais rien. Mais il a assurément des ennuis.

« Tu penses que je me sens offensé alors que tu viens de reconnaître que je te manque quand je ne suis pas dans le coin? » essaye de dire Tony d'un ton espiègle, tout en sachant que Loki verra à travers.

« C'est vrai, tu n'es pas offensé. Mais peut-être que tu es flatté? Non, je ne pense pas que la flatterie puisse véritablement fonctionner sur toi. Mm, peut-être que tu es intéressé? »

« Intéressé par quoi? »

« Intéressé par les possibilités qui se cachent derrière ce que j'ai dis. » chuchote Loki sur le ton de la conspiration.

« Je ne comprends pas tes énigmes, Loki. » déclare Tony, ne comprenant pas du tout, mais pas certain de le vouloir.

« Tu comprendras, ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant, peut-être que tu pourrais me distraire? Puisque tu as à peine fait attention à moi ces deux derniers jours. »

« Pourquoi ferais-je ça? »

« Parce que tu es un hôte respectable? »

Tony repousse le besoin de rire nerveusement.

« Je ne crois pas. Tout le monde est parti, tu te rappelles? »

Loki ne lui offre pas un « tu n'as pas tort » mais ça se voit plus ou moins sur son visage.

« D'accord, mais tu vas me distraire parce que tu ne veux pas me voir m'ennuyer dans ta Tour. »

Tony fronce les sourcils et se rappelle qu'il a un autre atout maintenant.

« Ne me menace pas, je te fais remarquer que j'ai récupéré mon ancienne IA et qu'elle attend ta première erreur pour appeler le SHIELD. »

« C'est aussi une menace. »

« J'ai appris du meilleur. » répond Tony avec un petit sourire. Pour le moment, il apprécie leur discussion, s'il ose être aussi honnête avec lui-même.

« Tu devrais vraiment me distraire. Ou je vais me distraire tout seul. »

« Plus de menace, on vient de dire. » remarque Tony.

« Ce n'est pas une menace. C'est seulement un exposé des faits. » explique Loki en souriant.

« D'accord, surprend moi. Que vas-tu faire? »

Le sourire de Loki s'élargit.

« Imprudent petit humain » murmure-t-il sans s'arrêter de sourire.

Soudain, il se relève. Tony cligne des yeux et découvre Loki debout devant lui. Il pousse l'inventeur et le force à s'étendre sur le lit avant de le surplomber. Son sourire est presque celui d'un prédateur maintenant, remarque Tony.

Tony s'exhorte à rester calme et à respirer normalement, mais la seule chose à laquelle il peut penser est la proximité entre leurs deux visages. Il peut voir la lueur dans ses yeux, le sourire sur ses lèvres, les mèches de cheveux noires et brillantes qui tombent contre son cou et sa poitrine.

Il veut appeler JARVIS et il ne veut pas le faire.

Loki ne lui laisse pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Il abaisse son visage jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux effleurent la peau de Tony et presse ses lèvres froides contre celles de l'ingénieur sans aucune hésitation.

Les yeux de Tony s'élargissent. Il essaye de repousser Loki, mais le dieu le voit venir et attrape ses poignets pour le maintenir sur le matelas. Puis il l'embrasse encore, sauf que cette fois, il mord sa lèvre inférieure pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche. Tony essaye de le mordre en retour et le baiser devient plus intéressant. Sous peu, leur langue se rencontrent et s'entraînent dans une furieuse danse. Tony y met toute sa frustration. Sa mauvaise foi est la seule raison qui le pousse à rejeter le baiser, car il n'arrive pas à s'avouer à quel point il arrive à point nommé.

Sans lien avec ce qu'il avait en tête un instant plus tôt, il se demande s'il ne préfère pas quand Loki ne le taquine pas, même si ça signifie qu'il doit le réduire au silence lui-même, littéralement. C'est vraiment une drôle de pensée à avoir maintenant.

« Je te vois en train de tout analyser, Stark. Ne peux-tu pas profiter du moment présent? »

Tony lève les yeux au ciel lorsque Loki arrête de l'embrasser pour lui faire un sermon. Il voudrait lui dire qu'il vient de ruiner l'ambiance, mais une fois de plus il ne peut pas aller jusqu'au bout de son idée. Loki se penche en avant, sa cuisse venant se placer entre les jambes de Tony, à qui ce contact soudain provoque des frissons de désir. En retour, la main de Tony se pose naturellement autour de la taille de Loki, ce qui semble lui plaire. Il a l'air décidé à faire perdre pied à l'inventeur.

Loki mordille le lobe de Tony et apprécie comment celui-ci tourne la tête presque aussitôt pour lui laisser de la place. Loki a eu un bon nombre d'amants durant ses siècles de vie, mais c'est la première fois que le désir de faire grimper quelqu'un aux rideaux est aussi fort.

Le fait d'imaginer Tony nu, ses yeux brillants de luxure et ses cheveux ébourrifés, est suffisant pour le faire soupirer. Il est déjà perdu.

 _If you chose life_

 _You know what the fear is like if..._

 _You welcome addiction_

 _This is your kingdom_

Tony ne fait pas encore entendre son plaisir, mais il doit reconnaître que son corps réagit très bien à Loki. Ses cheveux noirs et brillants retombent aussi sur lui et il inspire profondémment. Ils sentent la glace et le désir et la promesse de baisers brûlants. C'est enivrant.

Loki délaisse son oreille pour attaquer son cou. Ses dents se plantent dans la peau fine sous la mâchoire de Tony qui resserre son emprise sur le corps de Loki. Il veut sentir sa peau contre la sienne, leurs corps si proches que personne ne pourrait dire qu'il s'agit de deux personnes différentes.

C'est assez inhabituel pour lui d'être sur le dos, il se sent plus à l'aise lorsque c'est lui qui mène, mais Loki ne le laissera pas inverser les positions. Alors Tony prend le problème entre ses mains. Il trouve le bord de la chemise de Loki et essaie de l'enlever maladroitement.

Les lèvres de Loki s'étirent en un sourire contre sa peau et la mordent délibéremment. Tony ferme les yeux. Il parvint néanmoins à garder le tissu entre ses doigts.

« J'aime quand tu prends des initiatives, » murmure Loki dans l'oreille de Tony avant de se reculer pour laisser l'inventeur le déshabiller. Tony triture maladroitement les petits boutons et parvient finalement à se débarasser de la chemise de Loki. Son torse nu apparaît devant ses yeux. Sa peau est blanche et ses côtes sont un peu proéminentes, mais il a exactement la même grace que lorsque Tony l'a aperçu étendu sur le lit.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois? » demande Loki, sans grande nécessité. D'ailleurs, Tony ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre.

Il y a encore trop de vêtements entre eux, pense Tony, sans savoir d'où vient ce désir. Tout ce qu'il sait est que la peau de Loki résonne avec la sienne. C'est un sentiment étrange, de ça il est certain. Son esprit est confus et il ne peut se concentrer sur autre chose que le torse nu de Loki contre son propre torse encore habillé, l'arc furieusement éclairé sous le tissu sombre.

« Je croyais que tu devais me distraire, » rappelle Loki d'une voix chantante, pleine de sous-entendus et de promesses.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que ses mots atteignent la fierté de Tony. Jusqu'à maintenant, il ne se sentait pas particulièrement concerné, mais à cet instant, il a le sentiment qu'il ne peut plus l'ignorer. Il doit montrer à Loki ce qu'il vaut !

Et à aucun moment il ne se rend compte que c'était ce que Loki voulait: le contrôler.

Tony retire son propre t-shirt et sent chaque muscle de son torse se tendre. Le regard de Loki ne le quitte pas une seconde, et Tony en est heureux. Il a passé sa vie sous les yeux d'une audience et il a juste à s'en rappeler pour impressionner Loki ce soir. Ça ne devrait pas être trop différent, n'est-ce pas?

De qui se moque-t-il? Tout est différent. Les gens sont superficiels, et on ne peut pas en dire autant de Loki. La lueur dans ses yeux est réelle, Tony pourrait en jurer. Il est peut-être un illusioniste, s'amusant avec les humains, mais il fait ce qu'il veut, et Tony sait qu'il le veut.

Rien n'a préparé Tony pour ce qu'il se passe dans sa chambre à présent. Il ne s'est jamais senti ainsi alors qu'il était sur le point de coucher avec une femme. Loki est au-dessus d'eux. Il est insupportable et effrayant et séduisant comme pas possible.

Son être tout entier exprime le danger et c'est peut-être pour cette raison que Tony a cédé à ses manigances. Il a toujours été attiré par le danger.

Sans dire un mot, Tony repousse Loki sur le matelas, ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de le renverser. Puis il lui retire son pantalon, le laissant vêtu de ses sous-vêtements sombres. Loki s'appuie sur son coude et observe attentivement Tony se lever et retirer son propre jean puis le laisser tomber sur le sol dans un bruit étouffé.

La température augmente dès que leurs regards se croisent. Tony revient sur le lit et s'allonge contre Loki. Leurs lèvres se retrouvent et Tony perd l'esprit. Il a laissé ses vêtements sur le sol et pourtant sa peau est brûlante. Les doigts de Loki se baladent sur sa nuque et ses clavicules, aussi froids que la glace.

Comment est-il possible que quelqu'un d'aussi éloigné de lui mentalement soit quelqu'un d'aussi proche physiquement?

Le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux des hommes sort de la tête de Tony, car Loki ne se résume pas à ça. C'est tellement naturel d'être avec lui, d'embrasser sa peau pâle et d'ébouriffer ses longs cheveux sombres, de sentir son torse plat, ses bras musclés et son désir brûlant entre ses jambes.

Si c'était crédible, Tony dirait que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvent dans cette situation.

« Tu es généralement plus bavard, Stark, » Loki remarque soudainement, sans agressivité.

« Garde ton souffle pour plus tard, vantard. » Souffle Tony en souriant brièvement.

Loki commence à rire, sourcils haussés, jusqu'à ce que Tony l'embrasse avec fougue. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils sont prêt d'en gémir, leurs mains essayant maladroitement de caresser le corps de l'autre de toutes les manières possibles.

Ils ne vont plus faire marche arrière à ce stade, c'est trop tard.

Ils se mouvent l'un contre l'autre et rapidement, la main de Tony s'arrête entre les jambes de Loki qui semble excité et en même temps fier. Tony trouve ça à la fois énervant et sexy.

Il s'attendait à ce que ce soit plus étrange. Alors qu'il attise le corps de Loki avec sa main, il se rend compte que ce n'est pas très différent de ce dont il avait l'habitude. Il est simplement en train de donner du plaisir à quelqu'un.

La normalité de la chose est un réconfort sans bornes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il n'est même plus capable d'y penser. Loki commence à le caresser de la même manière et Tony soupire son plaisir entre deux profondes inspirations. Il l'a traité de vantard, n'est-ce pas? Et bien, Tony n'est pas prêt de le reconnaître à haute voix, mais il se pourrait que Loki ait de quoi se vanter.

Il fait maintenant trop chaud dans la chambre pour porter quoique ce soit. Loki incite Tony à le déshabiller en attrapant son poignet et en le glissant sous son sous-vêtement sombre. Tony comprend et libère Loki de son dernier rempart. Puis il se recule et fait de même avec le sien, le jetant quelque part sur le lit.

Les sensations le submergent maintenant qu'ils sont tous les deux nus. Loki est toujours allongé sur le dos, ses cheveux noirs reposant sur les draps, ses yeux brillant d'une luxure à peine contenue et sa poitrine ciselée se gonflant et dégonflant régulièrement.

Il sourit lorsqu'il croise le regard de Tony, comme s'il venait de se rappeler qu'il avait quelque chose à dire.

« Tu as déjà fait ça avec un homme, Stark? »

« Pourquoi? Je t'impressionne, c'est ça? » répond Tony le plus sérieusement possible.

Le sourire de Loki s'élargit et pour une fois, il s'abstient de commenter. Tony se demande pourquoi, mais ensuite Loki inverse leurs positions et Tony se retrouve coincé entre le matelas et un demi-dieu aux yeux brillants.

« Dans mon immense bonté, je vais partager mes précieuses connaissances avec toi. J'espère sincèrement que tu ne vas pas t'en servir de manière inconsidérée avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. » Le ton de Loki est aussi doux que la soie tout en étant menaçant.

Tony n'est pas spécialement effrayé, toutefois il est paralysé par son désir et la voix de Loki.

« Je n'étais pas supposé te distraire? » le questionne Tony alors que Loki s'installe entre ses jambes. Il trouve ça presque amusant de leur rappeler que c'est de cette manière que leur conversation a démarré.

« Tes gémissements seront suffisant... pour l'instant. »

Loki trace lentement une ligne de baisers brûlants et de morsures le long de la poitrine de Tony, dont la mauvaise-foi n'est plus assez forte pour l'empêcher d'exprimer son plaisir.

Sa respiration s'accélère lorsque Loki dessine l'os de sa hanche et son aine de sa langue, avant de descendre plus bas. Tony commence à trembler. Son sang irrigue violemment tout son corps et s'il était debout, il tomberait probablement. Il sent la langue et les lèvres de Loki sur lui et c'est incroyable.

Une autre manière de le réduire au silence, Tony songe soudainement. Il ne peut s'empêcher un vague rire et il est recompensé par une morsure à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Tout son corps se tend comme un arc. Dieu, il en est si proche...

Un faible gémissement lui échappe alors que Loki arrête ce qu'il est en train de faire pour revenir l'embrasser. Tony accueille néanmoins avec joie le poids et les kilomètres de peau brûlante sur son corps. Leurs mains retrouvent leur chemin et s'appliquent à amener l'autre au bord du précipice.

Le corps tout entier de Tony frissonne alors qu'il s'abandonne à la violence des sensations. Il griffe le dos de Loki et un profond gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres. Il ferme les yeux, incapable de puiser dans ses dernières forces. Avec quelques mots étouffés, Loki le presse de continuer. Alors du fond de sa conscience, Tony lui fait atteindre l'orgasme. Quelques secondes plus tard, il est recompensé par une étreinte fougueuse et un soupir langoureux alors que Loki s'écroule contre lui.

 _Your fight for power_

 _For memories, answers and signs_

 _Will bring you through the dark to light_

 _Clear and redefined_

Mais alors que la seule chose à laquelle Tony aspire est de dormir, son cerveau émerge du brouillard. En un rien de temps, il prend conscience de ce qui l'entoure. Il est nu, Loki est nu, et ils viennent juste de...

Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver? Quel genre de fou est-il pour céder ainsi à Loki?

Aussi soudainement que Tony a ressenti le plaisir monter plus tôt, il ressent maintenant les prémices d'une crise de panique. Il se sent piégé sous le corps de Loki et essaye de le repousser. Il a désespérement besoin de s'échapper, plus rien n'est rationnel pour lui.

Loki n'essaye au départ pas de le retenir, il retombe comme un poids mort de l'autre côté du lit et Tony ne perd pas de temps à s'inquiéter de ce curieux manque de réaction. Il se lève et c'est lorsqu'il commence à fouiller parmis les vêtements pour retrouver les siens que Loki remarque que quelque chose ne va pas.

« Que fais-tu, Stark? » questionne-t-il, d'une voix claire mais fatiguée.

Tony ne relève pas la tête et ne lui répond pas non plus. Il se saisit simplement d'un paquet de vêtements et s'enfuit de la pièce en vitesse, laissant un Loki déconcerté derrière.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Tony essaye de respirer correctement dans l'espoir de calmer la panique et les restes de désir qui ravagent joyeusement son esprit.

Qu'ont-ils fait?

Il est nu dans le couloir sombre et froid. Seul. Il ne peut pas se décider à appeler JARVIS, comment pourrait-il?

Serrant les vêtements contre sa poitrine, il traverse le couloir pour trouver une chambre d'ami déserte. Il vérouille la porte, laisse les vêtements tomber sur le sol et marche jusqu'à la salle de bain où il ouvre le robinet de la baignoire. Il n'attend pas que l'eau remplisse le récipient et saute dedans.

La surface est froide comme de la glace et l'eau est brûlante. Tony a envie de vomir.

Il a commis pas mal d'erreurs durant sa vie, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se sent mal après avoir fait quelque chose.

Le pire est que même s'il sait que ce qu'il vient de faire n'est pas bien, il doit admettre qu'il ne s'est jamais senti aussi vivant que dans les bras de Loki. C'est le pire parce que c'est arrivé une fois et ça ne doit plus se reproduire.

Il ne peut pas prendre ce risque, n'est-ce pas?

Tony ferme le robinet au bout d'un moment et se laisse tremper dans l'eau chaude sans bouger. Des images de la nudité parfaite de Loki lui reviennent en mémoire. C'était tellement intense et c'est terminé.

 _Too long_

 _Too long I waste for these_

 _Emotionally sucking life_

Sans réfléchir, il attrape une bouteille sur le bord de la baignoire et commence à se laver les cheveux. Il a besoin de se débarasser de l'odeur de Loki autant que de s'y plonger. Puis il frotte soigneusement son corps de la nuque aux orteils. Il voudrait noyer ses pensées dans l'eau savonneuse, les laisser partir dans les canalisations alors qu'il vide la baignoire. Il attrape une serviette et se sèche avec, frissonnant de froid et de l'absence de Loki.

Il jette la serviette par terre et sort de la salle de bain après avoir éteint les lumières. La chambre est plongée dans l'obscurité, mais au bout de quelques instants il parvient à distinguer la forme générale du lit.

Toujours nu, il marche jusqu'au lit et s'y laisser tomber. Les draps sont froids et propres, mais d'une certaine manière Tony n'en est pas aussi soulagé qu'il le devrait.

La présence de Loki dans la Tour ces derniers jours était pénible, et en même temps Tony n'arrivait pas à s'y opposer complètement. C'était agréable d'être avec quelqu'un comme lui, pour une fois. Mais maintenant qu'ils viennent de coucher ensemble...

Tony ignore ce qui l'effraie le plus. Que Loki puisse le quitter dans la matinée pour ne plus jamais revenir, ou qu'il veuille rester et être quotidiennement avec Tony.

Abandon ou engagement?

Et bien, le premier arrive à Tony peu importe ce qu'il fait dans sa vie et à cause de ça il évite le deuxième du mieux qu'il peut, puisque le deuxième ramène toujours au premier.

Tony ne veut pas être attiré par Loki, toutefois au plus profond de lui il sait que c'est déjà trop tard. Loki a de l'effet sur lui depuis leur première rencontre. Et maintenant il ne peut plus oublier ce qu'ils viennent de partager.

 _Too long_

 _Too long, you waste and right_

 _It's time for you to recognise_

Seul dans le lit, Tony attend pendant des heures que Morphée vienne le chercher.

[...]

Lorsqu'il se réveille, Tony est désorienté. Il lui faut une minute pour se remémorer pourquoi il n'a pas dormi dans sa propre chambre. Parce que j'y ai laissé quelqu'un...

Il ne veut pas renfiler les vêtements qu'il portait la veille, mais c'est tout ce qu'il a pour l'instant. Il est impensable qu'il sorte de la chambre nu, même s'il est chez lui. Il préfèrerait ne pas avoir à demander à JARVIS si Loki est toujours là.

Il s'habille et quitte la pièce aussi silencieusement que possible. Il referme la porte derrière lui et traverse le couloir. A son grand soulagement, le salon semble être désert.

Il s'avance vers la cuisine où il attrape un mug propre dans un placard avant d'allumer la machine à café. Sous peu, l'odeur amère remplit l'espace et Tony inspire profondément. Le café est sans danger.

Il prend son mug avec lui comme s'il allait s'enfermer dans le labo pour travailler sur le code de JARVIS. Puis il se souvient qu'il a réussit trois jours plus tôt et qu'il a intérêt à se trouver autre chose à faire avant de devenir fou.

Il s'avance néanmoins vers le labo.

C'est alors que Loki surgit de nulle part et se place en face de Tony qui en lâche presque son mug sur le sol. Il lâche une flopée d'injures et jette un bref coup d'oeil au visage de Loki. Il ne semble ni énervé ni heureux, bien que ses yeux aient perdu de leur éclat.

« C'était très aimable de ta part de me laisser autant de place pour dormir la nuit dernière. » Annonce-t-il d'une voix aussi neutre que son expression.

La poitrine de Tony se resserre. La neutralité ne va pas à Loki, il est trop flamboyant pour ça. Il semblerait qu'il prétende être indifférent, parce que s'il ne s'était vraiment pas senti concerné par la désertion de Tony, il ne tenterait pas de lui faire face le lendemain.

« Je peux être attentionné, parfois, » parvient à dire Tony sans trop d'ironie. Il serre son mug entre ses doigts et essaye de pénétrer dans son labo. Loki ne le laisse pas avancer.

« Ça t'embête si je vais travailler?

« Oui, effectivement ça m'embête. »

Tony soupire et boit une gorgée de café trop chaud. Il marmonne des imprécations à voix basse. La journée ne commence pas très bien pour lui.

« Tu veux bien me dire en quel honneur? » s'enquiert Tony, haussant un sourcil. Il sait pourquoi, il sait ce que Loki va lui répondre, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de poser la question. Le déni est son dernier pion puisqu'il n'arrive à pas à endosser la responsabilité de ses actes.

Loki renifle.

« Vraiment, Stark? Et si je te dis que la nuit dernière, tu m'as laissé seul après que je... »

Loki ne peut finir sa phrase car Tony le réduit au silence avec sa main. Il a agit instinctivement, il ne pouvait supporter d'entendre ce que Loki avait à dire à propos de la nuit dernière. Loki ne lui laisse pas une minute pour réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de faire, il attrape le poignet de Tony et embrasse ses phalanges, souriant lorsque Tony écarquille les yeux. Puis il lâche la main prisonnière et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui. Tony se tend et utilise son mug comme protection entre Loki et lui.

« Tu veux agir comme si rien ne s'était passé la nuit dernière? Alors on va recommencer. »

D'un geste de la main, Loki fait disparaître le mug. Tony n'a pas le temps de s'offenser du terrible enlèvement que Loki l'embrasse soudainement.

Tony essaye de le repousser aussitôt sans le regarder dans les yeux, mais Loki resserrer son étreinte autour de sa taille. Il ne va pas le laisser s'échapper une seconde fois.

Pourtant Tony a vraiment besoin que Loki le laisse partir ou il va paniquer devant lui. Mais peut-être que ça pourrait être considéré comme une explication...

« Arrête. » parvient-il à prononcer tout en essayant de se détacher de Loki.

« De quoi as-tu peur, Stark? » sollicite Loki, rencontrant son regard. Son propre visage est curieux et dépourvu de colère bien qu'il fronce un peu les sourcils.

Tony répond dans sa tête. Et si Loki veut rester, et si Loki est sérieux est en train de jouer avec lui est fou? Tout se mélange dans sa tête. Loki ne l'a pas encore libéré et Tony se surprend à être incapable d'utiliser la force.

Oh, la raison est évidente. Il vient de le dire; Loki ne l'a pas libéré, ce qui veut dire qu'il touche Tony physiquement. Ils ont seulement passé une nuit ensemble et voilà que Tony ne peut plus l'oublier.

Sérieusement? Il ferait un très mauvais adversaire s'ils devaient se battre.

« Stark, répond-moi, » exige Loki, commençant à s'impatienter des simagrées du mortel.

D'un seul coup, Tony se rend compte que l'engagement est ce dont il devrait avoir peur avec Loki. Il ne serait pas là en train d'essayer d'obtenir une confession de la part de Tony si son seul but était de coucher avec lui. Il serait partit sans rien dire si c'était le cas, comme Tony l'a fait de nombreuses fois.

« Pourquoi es-tu toujours là? »

Loki saisit l'incompréhension dans la voix de Tony et ça le perturbe; son cerveau se met en route aussitôt. Stark pensait que son comportement forcerait Loki à quitter la Tour? Ou peut-être est-ce autre chose...

« Je crois que je t'ai déjà avoué que j'aime cet endroit, encore plus quand tu n'es pas en train de te cacher loin de moi, » répond Loki, aussi honnêtement et calmement que possible, comme s'il était aux prises avec un enfant violent.

Tony se frotte le front avec le dos de la main et soupire.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, » lui rappelle Loki sur le même ton.

« Tu veux savoir de quoi j'ai peur? » répète Tony, cachant mal sa colère. « Les gens. C'est pour ça que je reste seul. »

Loki hausse un sourcil.

« Que t'ont-ils fait, Stark? Où sont ta volonté, ton énergie? »

Tony renifle de dépit. Sa peau est en feu là là où les doigts de Loki sont posés.

 _If you chose life_

 _You know what the fear is like if..._

 _You welcome addiction_

 _This is your kingdom_

« Pourquoi es-tu là, Loki? »

« Je t'ai dit que je... »

« Que veux-tu de moi? » clarifie Tony, soudainement déterminé.

Loki écarquille les yeux. Oh, alors c'était donc ça... Il ne pouvait s'autoriser la possibilité, mais il semblerait que Stark se soit attaché à lui. Il se permet un mince sourire avant de réagir verbalement.

« Non, Stark. Dis-moi ce que toi, tu veux de moi. »

Tony fronce les sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas celui qui décide. Je ne veux pas partir, mais c'est toi qui voit, » explique sérieusement Loki.

Tony ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

« Tu t'es introduit ici par la force et maintenant tu racontes que ce n'est pas toi qui décide? »

Loki sourit brièvement.

« Je ne parlais pas de mon arrivée. Je ne t'ai évidemment pas demandé ton avis à ce moment-là, tu ne m'aurais pas laisser entrer. »

« Et pourquoi ce serait différent maintenant? »

« Parce que tu m'as laissé une chance, ce qui veut dire que tu sais ce que c'était d'être avec moi. »

Tony marmonne quelques jurons que Loki ne comprend pas, même s'ils sont proches. Il a l'air d'une prroie essayant d'échapper au prédateur. Dans ce cas, le prédateur est la vérité, essayant d'attraper la proie, les mensonges que Tony se raconte. Son déni est en train de s'effacer lentement.

« Et tu imagines que ça change quoique ce soit? » parvient-il à dire comme si tout allait bien pour lui.

« Je l'espère. En fait, en voyant ton visage, j'y crois. Dis-le moi. »

« Quoi? » reprend Tony avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

« Que tu veux que je reste. »

Tony ferme les yeux, une, deux, trois, quatre secondes et les ouvre pour tomber dans ceux de Loki.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, » confesse-t-il, et Loki sent une certaine vérité cette fois.

« Mais tu sais au moins ce que tu ne veux pas, » le presse-t-il.

Tony soupire avant de lâcher. « Je ne veux pas que tu embrasses quelqu'un d'autre. »

Loki se vante souvente de sa capacité à cacher ses émotions, mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Tony aille jusqu'à dire ça. Il a vraiment tué son déni. Loki ne peut s'empêcher de sourire tout en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu vois? Ce n'était pas si difficile à dire, Stark. »

Tony se gratte la nuque, ne sachant pas spécialement comment agir maintenant qu'il vient de se confesser à Loki.

En fait, il n'a pas à chercher, Loki le sait, lui, comment agir.

Il passe son autre bras autour de Tony et le regarde brièvement dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser en plein sur les lèvres.

« Je n'y vois aucun obstacle, car je n'ai pas l'intention d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que toi. »

Puis il mord la lèvre inférieure de Tony et l'emporte dans un baiser violent où ils essayent tous deux de prendre le contrôle. Tony sent son désir revenir en un battement de cil. Et même si son choix n'était pas celui qu'il devait faire, il ne pouvait s'imaginer dire adieu à Loki.

 _If you chose life_

 _You know what the fear is like if..._

Et après tout, puisque c'est de Loki dont on parle, peut-être qu'il n'aura pas à choisir ce qui l'effraie le plus entre l'abandon et l'engagement; leur relation n'est pas construite sur la même logique. Si Loki le quitte, il reviendra, et il ne restera pas là tout le temps, pas plus qu'il ne demandera à Tony d'avoir des enfants ou n'importe quelle autre stupide idée du genre.

Peut-être qu'il sera blessé, peut-être que c'est une très mauvaise idée, mais il ne peut oublier.

Il ne peut oublier à quel point c'était naturel, la nuit dernière.

 _You welcome addiction_

 _This is your kingdom_

(23.10.2017)

* * *

 _Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Vos avis me feraient plaisir!_

 _Je tiens juste à préciser, au cas où ce ne serait pas assez clair, même si Loki se fiche un peu de l'avis de Tony au début, il sait quand même que la seule chose qui empêche Tony de lui sauter dessus directement c'est le déni de son attraction. Je n'y vois rien de vraiment non-consensuel. Néanmoins, si cela vous perturbe, je suis ouverte à toute impression._

 _Merci d'avoir lu._


End file.
